dead silence naruto part 4
by the undead alchemist
Summary: enjoi


_Dead Silence(naruto)part 4_

_{dream your pov}_

_Your panting echoed threw the dark room. You were chained to a wooden table; in the center of the room. Their were wounds all over your body; open and bleeding. You already knew who they were from. _**Orochimaru**_**. **__You heard footsteps coming toward you, the person seemed to be carrying something that shined a dark purple. Your eyes widened as you recognized the person to be orochimaru and the object to be a knife drenched in some kind of DNA. You start to yank on the chains. Orochimaru chuckled. He stared down at you. He raised the knife over your stomach, your eyes widened more, and you shook your head furiously. His smirk grew bigger, and unexspectedly he plummeted the knife into your stomach. You screams shook the whole room until the slowly faded._

_{end dream}_

_Your eyes flicker open, and you here somebody scream. You quickly sit up, but only earning a groan from you . " her eyes are so freaky" you hear a familiar voice. "ugh where am I " you say as you hold your head in your hands. " your in in hospital, in kohnonagakure" another voice said. You move one of your fingers so you could see who was their. Revealed to be cell 7. " her eyes…. Look like blood" sakura said, looking as if her life had passed before her eyes. You picked your head up quickly and looked at them. "sorry if we woke you" kakashi apologized. You jumped out of bed. You were wearing a long sleeved tanish shirt with white baggy pants. Anyway you ran straight out of the room, ignoring the yells of cell 7. you ran down the hall. Suddenly 3 nurses blocked your way. " hey! Stop!" one of them yelled. "danm" you cursed. Since you were going like really fast, you were able to run on the wall, dodging the 3 nurses. " you have to be faster than that! Now to find yuki-omf!" before you could say anything else you crashed into something hard. You stumbled back." Hey! grab her" the nurse yelled. Quickly someone grabbed hold of your upper arm. You winced and looked at the person. The person had snow white eyes, and dark brown hair pulled back into a low ponytail. " sorry but I can't stay" you say and quickly punch him into the wall, causing their to be a small crater. He groans and cracks his eyes open, but you were already gone. You absentmindedly run to the roof. You could track yuki by using your mind or by his scent. You stand on the very edge of the roof and close your eyes. Pictures of the village flash threw your mind. ' he is not too far' you thought. A blast of wind erupted behind you. You slowly turn to see naruto and sasuke. " what the heck are you doing!" naruto yells . you said nothing. Suddenly you jump off the entire building. You do a flip and land perfectly. You started to run really fast. "she moves well for being in a coma for 3 days" sasuke sighed. " what rank do think she is?" naruto asked. Sasuke only shrugged . you were running through the busy streets of kohona, dodging everything that got in your way. You followed yuki's scent, until you made it to a small apartment. Without knocking you burst in. " yu-yuki" you say between pants. You look closer to see he had fresh tear stains. " kyo" he whispered. You smile at the fact that he had no wounds on his body." Its ok in he-he-!" you couldn't finish your sentence because you collapsed onto the floor. "KYOKI!" yuki yelled and ran over to you. before you could say anything else, everythin went black._

_-__ later that night_

_Cell 7 were at your' apartment' along with yuki. You were still knocked out. " will she be alright? " yuki asked , worriedly. " yes, she just needs rest. She should've never ran out like that" kakashi ansewered. Yuki couldn't believe that you collapsed. "ran out? She didn't do any damage did she?" yuki asked. "well she did punch neji into the wall, and the wall now has a dent. Also neji has a big bruise." Sakura said. Their was now silence. " hey Yuki, are you and kyoki related?" naruto asked ,shattering the silence. " nop, she rescued me in a fire, but she could't reach my parents" yuki said sadly. Sakura whacked naruto in the head. " sorry" he mumbled. " its ok, kyoki is kinda of my mom now or sister anyway" Yuki said happily. Their eyes all softened as they looked at both you and Yuki. " does kyoki have a family?" naruto asked , and sakura whacked him again. " i…. can't tell you that , because she never told me" yuki lied. " wait back at your village, you said that she was found in the forest with nobody around? Is that true?" kakashi chimed in. " well that's part of it…. I would tell you but I know kyoki would regret it" yuki said quietly. Kakashi looked at your sleeping figure, and something flashed in his eyes, something dark and blood-thirsty. He looked at you again, but only to see you sleeping. He shrugged it off. "where are you going kakashi-sensei?" sasuke asked. "research" he said simply and walks out . " whats up with him?" sakura asked. " something he is going to read his pervy books" naruto said disgustingly. Suddenly your eyes fluttered open, and naruto noticed something in your blood- shot eyes. But only for a second. " huh?" naruto gasped. " ugh , im so weak, I hate this" you grumble. " good morning sleeping beauty!" yuki screeched. You yelped and fell off the bed, "ah! Im sorry kyo!" yuki said freaking out. Sasuke , sakura and naruto stared at you in shock. 'wait, wouldn't her wounds reopen' sakura thought.' Interresting' sasuke thought. " er- I'll go get dinner started" yuki said and ran to where you figured the kitchen was. You sighed to yourself and sat back on your bed." Want to explain why you almost broke neji ribs?" sasuke said smartly. You glared at him with your crimson eyes." I did? Wait whose neji?" you said emotionless. " the guy you beat the tar out of!" naruto yelled, and pointed a finger in your face. You wanted to bite it off, but didn't. " oh him! Im sure I didn't hurt him that bad…" you trailed off. " YOU GAVE HIM A MEGA BRUISE!" Sakura and Naruto yelled. You looked at them dully." Excuse me" you said and disappeared._


End file.
